


Pros stories through email

by hutchynstarsk



Category: The Professionals
Genre: meta? or something like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk





	Pros stories through email

 

Okay, soooo... there are a few Pros stories of mine that I've never posted, and I'm still not ready to post them, but I think I'm ready to email them to interested people.

(I really don't have the time and mental and emotional energy to bother a beta & put the hard work necessary into these stories to make them suitable to the community or properly British. I'm doing other writing and editing that I'm trying to take seriously, and I want to just have something to write for fun without all that stress. And I miss the lads lately.)

If you're interested in reading my imperfectly edited stories, please write to me here and I'll add you to my Pros stories mailing list. I'll probably send the first story this weekend. My email:

  
**Anyone is welcome, whether I know you or not. If you're interested, it's cool. But I would ask that you not sign up JUST to tell me my stories are too gen / not gen enough, or too slash / not slash enough. Thank you!**

Maybe someday I'll be ready to put the editing work in, bother a beta, and have the guts to post these stories online, but I'm not there right now: these are for email only. **Please don't share or post without my permission.** Thank you!

I appreciate feedback, but it's not required! :)

~*~*~*~


End file.
